Talk:Aura's E-mails
Point? I see no point in this except for a fanboy's needs to give his favorite character more attention. Kulaguy 18:10, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :I thought providing the decoded emails would be helpful in a small way, but adding them to the existing Aura page would just make it cluttered. I knew that you would ask whether or not there is a point, because it is somewhat trivial. I will leave it completely up to you whether or not to delete it. Rpg 18:18, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::I would like to wait and see others' opinions, but the decoded emails can easily be found in FAQs. Although we provide Areas to find some items, that doesn't mean we should transform the Wiki into a FAQ and have a page for Aura emails, another page for Terajima's emails, a walkthrough of Rebirth, and other unneeded things. Kulaguy 18:33, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :::When throwing the idea for this page around on IRC, I got positive responses. No one seemed opposed to it. And when I checked, I could only easily find the decoded emails for Infection. I had to do the rest of them on my own. (not hard, but still took some time for a few spots) Rpg 18:54, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't have any problem keeping the e-mails, but if we choose to include them I think we should include all of the character e-mails from both series. --CRtwenty 22:26, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :::I see no reason to trash this page, and although it isn't the kind of article you'd see on Wiki, there's no reason for us to abide by their rules. Then again, my list of BBS NPCs doesn't really get its own page and is just taking up space in the Minor PCs in the Games discussion page...--OtakuD50 22:53, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I say we keep this page.--Ellimist 23:50, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :::Don't most people just use this wiki as a more informative FAQ anyways? ::::I say we keep it for the sake of completion, if nothing else. It's more relevant than a good number of other pages, like the items and weapons pages, or the battle stats for the Phases.--AuraTwilight 22:24, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with CRtwenty. The main issue is really like, copyright, but I'm pretty sure Bamco doesn't care if they wouldn't care about an faq. In the strictest sense, a list of email messages copied straight from the game isn't really faq material either, but I can kinda see it being in "the ultimate guide to anything .hack"... - Kuukai2 22:09, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::I wasn't simply seeking to copy all the emails. I didn't bother with the two she sends at the end of the games that can be read normally. What I wanted to do here was provide an easy to find list of the garbled emails in a decoded form. Rpg 22:33, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::::My argument is actually more that you should add all of them, though. "Things that were written funny" isn't a very good or justifiable guideline for adding material to the wiki. "Character emails" makes more sense, even if it is broader. - Kuukai2 23:13, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::If that's what would be best I'll do it later (unless someone wouldn't mind doing it sooner. I don't have access to my copy of Quarantine at the moment) Rpg 02:28, 17 April 2007 (UTC) We should incorporate the 'fake email' in Legend of the Twilight into the trivia for this page. MirageAtoli 20:04, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Do we even see that entire email, though? Besides, Aura didn't write it. --AuraTwilight 03:42, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Avatar I am having trouble locating a copy of Aura's corrupted avatar (the one that appears in the emails). If someone has a copy or knows where to get one please do so. Ruthborn 13:06, 23 May 2008 (UTC)